사랑이 아프다
by rocketeer7
Summary: Siapa bilang cinta itu selalu diikuti dengan perasaan bahagia? Mereka harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat karena perasaan mereka. LUBAEK, slight CHANBAEK. Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol in this story. EXO. BL! Yaoi! DL? DR!


**사랑이****아프다**

_**Scripwriter : rocketeer7**_

_**Starring Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Even if I look at you from afar,  
You make me smile.  
Little by little, my frozen heart,  
Has melted down with love's temperature**__**.**_

Byun Baekhyun... adalah seorang penderita _aleksitimia_.

Penyakit psikologis jahanam itu membuat hidup Baekhyun terasa begitu sulit. Penderita _aleksitimia_ susah—atau hampir tidak bisa—mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apa yang dirasakannya. Apa yang mengganggunya. Dan penyakit ini menyerang Baekhyun semenjak ia beranjak menjadi siswa _Junior High_. Namun ia baru menyadarinya waktu ia memasuki _SM Academy_, Sekolah Menengah Atas terkemuka. Dan ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun terhadap penyakit itu, dan berakhir dengan memendamnya sendiri.

Baekhyun cerdas, wajahnya juga manis, hingga sang kapten basket _SM Academy_—Luhan—mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa gentar. Namun apakah Luhan masih akan mengejar Baekhyun jika ia tahu tentang penyakit Baekhyun? Sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia juga menyukai Luhan. Tapi baginya tidak mungkin ia bisa mengatakannya pada Luhan, mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukainya, bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia penderita _aleksitimia_. Walaupun kalian mengancam akan menjahit mulut Baekhyun sekalipun, ia tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan apapun. Terlebih lagi kepada Luhan.

"Luhan datang lagi, tuh."

Baekhyun menoleh saat Do Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, menyebut nama Luhan. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok jangkung itu datang bersama teman satu timnya, Park Chanyeol. Luhan berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, seperti biasa. Baekhyun hanya terpaku melihat Luhan yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun... _have a nice day_, manis." Luhan berdiri di depannya, dan mengucapkan kata kata _cheesy_ namun sukses membuat pipi pucat Baekhyun bersemu merah. Kyungsoo berfikir lebih baik ia dan Chanyeol menjauh dari sana, dan akhirnya ia menyeret Chanyeol menjauhi mereka berdua yang dibuahi omelan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Luhan yang melihat kesempatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersebut langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun lebih banyak menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kelas. Luhan tahu itu, ia tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang pemalu dan pendiam. Dan Luhan berfikir bahwa sikap Baekhyun yang begitu lugu terlihat manis. Dan Luhan tidak sekalipun pernah berfikir untuk menyerah mengejar Baekhyun semenjak dua tahun lalu. Sosok Baekhyun yang pucat, pemalu, pendiam, dan lugu membuat Luhan merasa harus melindunginya. Merengkuh sosok rapuh itu di pelukannya, membiarkannya merasa aman di dekapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti di dekat Garosugil ada pesta kembang api, kau mau ikut denganku?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Baekhyun memandang namja jangkung itu.

"Aku..." Baekhyun membuka suaranya, ia memberi jeda sejenak. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada Luhan. Penyakit sialan! Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Selalu seperti ini, lidahnya kelu, seperti semua kata yang akan keluar tercekat di tenggorokan. "...mau... Aku mau, Luhan. Pasti akan sangat seru."

Ekspresi Luhan berubah, menampilkan raut wajah bahagia. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan, dadanya bergemuruh dan pipinya memanas. Disisi lain ia berfikir, _Luhan deserves better than him_. Harusnya dia menyukai orang lain yang normal, yang tidak berpenyakitan seperti dia. Luhan tampan, sang kapten team basket SM Academy, siswa kelas dua yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Kenapa Luhan memilih Byun Baekhyun? Dari semua namja dan yeoja yang ada, kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun yang tidak sempurna ini? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu ingin sekali Baekhyun lontarkan pada Luhan, namun berkat penyakit sialan ini Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Jadi, apa bedanya dia dengan orang bisu?

Toh dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan.

"Nanti juga akan ramai! Dan usahakan pakai jaket yang tebal ya, udara cukup dingin. Aku jemput jam 7 malam, ya!" Luhan berucap dengan tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Eum. Kau juga, jangan sampai terlambat, hehe..."

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya! Hehe... aku tidak sabar untuk _first-date_ kita nanti! Sampai nanti Baekhyun!" Luhan lalu mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun dan melesat pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan _trance_.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya, hangat. Baekhyun menunduk cukup dalam, fikirannya berkecamuk. Dia tidak bisa terus terusan membodohi Luhan seperti ini, _he's not worth it_. Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas mendapat seluruh perlakuan Luhan. Dia sudah membohongi Luhan, dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa _it's the biggest sin that he ever had_. Masih banyak namja dan yeoja normal lainnya yang menyukai Luhan dan pantas dengan Luhan, namun dia, yang _imperfect_ ini, malah seakan mengurung Luhan dengan membiarkan Luhan terus menyukainya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun menunduk dalam, langsung menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol yang bersama Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Dua orang ini, teman Baekhyun, yang diberi amanat oleh eomma Baekhyun untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama di sekolah, adalah dua orang yang tahu tentang apa yang Baekhyun alami, penyakit _aleksitimia_ yang diderita Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap nanar Baekhyun.

"Hey... aku..." Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka berdua, namun seperti biasa, kata kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, menampilkan jeda yang cukup lama. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan perasaannya saat Luhan mengajaknya tadi, dan ia ingin mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bahwa ia akan mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia juga menyukainya nanti. Dan Baekhyun akan mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia menderita aleksitimia. "...tidak."

"Kami tahu Baekhyun-ah, jangan paksakan dirimu." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, cobaan ini begitu berat baginya. Mencintai Luhan yang sempurna begitu berat baginya, dan ia tidak bisa mengubur perasaan itu. Ia terlalu bodoh, mempertahankan sesuatu yang bukan haknya. Dia merasa tidak pantas. Hanya... tidak pantas.

_**Love hurts like catching a cold.  
Tears are bitter because it comes from love.  
My heart only calls you as if it screams.  
Although it hurts, hurts and hurts,  
The reason I live is you.  
Love hurts as much as I love you.**_

Luhan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, langkah mereka membawa mereka menuju _spot_ yang sudah direncanakan oleh Luhan hari sebelumnya untuk menonton kembang api. _Spot_ yang Luhan pilih adalah _spot_ terbaik yang dapat melihat kembang api dengan jelas. Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dibalut jaket tebal _baby blue_ nya, dan Luhan terlihat tampan dengan jaket _green navy_ nya. Semua pandangan iri dari orang-orang mengarah kepada mereka. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ah, sini!" Luhan duduk di bangku dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hangat Luhan. Luhan tersenyum merasakan kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di bahunya. Luhan lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tetap hangat.

"Hmm?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat kembang api bertebaran di angkasa. Luhan menengadah sambil terkesima, sementara Baekhyun memandang wajah Luhan yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, ia tidak tersenyum seperti Luhan, namun raut wajah Baekhyun memancarkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, keputus asaan. Baekhyun pikir, Luhan tak harus tahu.

Tahu akan seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintainya.

Tahu akan seberapa besar Baekhyun menginginkannya.

Tahu akan seberapa ingin Baekhyun membalas semua pujian Luhan.

Tahu akan seberapa besar penderitaan Baekhyun karena tidak bisa menyampaikannya.

"...selamat tinggal... Luhan..." Air mata itu lolos membasahi pipi pucat Baekhyun. Luhan tidak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun karena suara letusan kembang api yang cukup keras. Saat itupun Baekhyun ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, ia ingin lebih lama bersama Luhan. Baekhyun lalu merasakan tangannya menghangat, ia merasakan tangan Luhan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah... selama 2 tahun aku terus melihatmu, dan aku rasa kau juga sudah mengetahui itu. Semenjak aku melihatmu waktu aku meng-ospekmu, kau yang diomeli Chanyeol karena makan dengan berisik, kau yang tersenyum sangat manis, kau yang apa adanya, dan hari ini aku ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan semenjak 2 tahun lalu..."

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun begitu dalam. "Byun Baekhyun..."

"...maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Hatinya sangat ingin mengatakan 'iya', namun mulutnya tidak bisa berkata. Rasa cinta yang Baekhyun miliki sangat besar kepada Luhan_, and vice versa_. Ada yang sangat menyesakkan yang Baekhyun rasakan di ulu hatinya, sangat menyakitkan. Sejenak diam untuk menetralkan perasaannya, Baekhyun akhirnya balas menatap mata Luhan, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata bening Baekhyun.

"Luhan... aku... maaf..." Baekhyun lalu berlari menjauhi Luhan. Berlari menjauh dengan bulir bulir air mata yang masih mengalir melalui pipi pucat Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan, yang baru saja mendapat penolakan dari orang yang ia cintai, hanya bisa megeluarkan amarahnya. Memang dia bisa apa jika Baekhyun sudah menolaknya? Harusnya Luhan tidak usah meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya jika akhirnya seperti ini. Harusnya ia bertahan dengan hubungan tanpa status, dengan itu ia bisa melihat Baekhyun setiap hari, berdekatan dengannya, dan membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Luhan yang terluka, memukul batang pohon di belakangnya dengan sangat keras hingga darah mengalir dari tangannya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Namun tangan Luhan yang sepertinya butuh jahitan itu sama sekali tidak ada bandingannya dengan hatinya. Luhan merasa dirinyalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia.

"ARGH! Sial! Kenapa ini sangat sakit..."

"_**...Although it hurts... the reason I live is you."**_

2 tahun telah berlalu.

Baekhyun keluar dari rehabilitasi, Chanyeol menuntunnya. Eomma Baekhyun berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol. Keadaan Baekhyun sudah jauh lebih membaik, dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur atas hal itu. Chanyeol benar benar setia menunggu Baekhyun sebagai tunangan yang baik. Cincin emas putih melingkar di jari manis Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang menandakan mereka sudah memiliki suatu ikatan.

"Luhan... Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu Luhan, bolehkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh harap kepada Chanyeol karena faktanya, Baekhyun 2 tahun berada di rehabilitasi dan tidak bisa melihat Luhan lagi semenjak pernyataan cinta Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau baru sembuh dan kau harus istirahat dulu. Oke?" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Yeol. Aku ingin bertemu Luhan, please..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, tapi kuantar. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Byunbaby-ku yang baru sembuh ini menyetir sendirian. Oke?"

"Oke!"

Setelah mengantar eomma Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol langsung mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah Luhan. Jujur, hingga saat ini pun, Baekhyun masih merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya. Ia masih mencintai Luhan. Hanya Luhan. Dan Chanyeol sangat mengerti itu. Namun masa bodoh dengan semua itu, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun berpaling dari dirinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di rumah ber-cat cokelat itu. Chanyeol dengan hati hati menuntun Baekhyun menuju halaman depan rumah tersebut. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu, Chanyeol menekan belnya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, ia sangat merindukan Luhan. Sangat.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, dan muncullah sesosok namja yang dikenal baik oleh Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo-ya..."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat melihat kedatangan tiba tiba Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, bertanya tanya mengapa Kyungsoo bisa berada di rumah Luhan. "Baekhyun..."

"Kyungsoo-ya, Baekhyun ingin melihat Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terlihat sendu, ia menatap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintu rumah Luhan lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk.

"Luhan ada di lantai dua, dia baru saja makan."

Kyungsoo lalu memimpin jalan menuju kamar Luhan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu ber cat cokelat milik Luhan, Kyungsoo memutar kenopnya. Baekhyun lalu melihat sekeliling kamar Luhan, dan menemukan Luhan sedang duduk di hadapan jendela. Baekhyun mendekat kearah Luhan perlahan lahan. Ia rasanya ingin sekali menghambur memeluk Luhan dan berteriak bahwa ia merindukannya.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun memanggil nama Luhan setelah sekian lama. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, namun pandangannya kosong. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Baekhyun melihat Luhan berdiri sambil menggapai-gapai depannya.

"Baek... Baekhyun... kaukah itu?"

"Luhan buta, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo bersuara. Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, merasa sangat bersalah kepada Luhan. "dia mengalami kecelakaan. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hidup Luhan saat kau di rehabilitasi."

"Lu... han..." Baekhyun menangis, ia langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. "Maaf... maafkan aku... maaf... aku minta maaf... Luhan..."

Tangan Luhan menggapai-gapai meja disebelahnya. Ia lalu mengambil piring berwarna putih. "Lihat piring ini, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan melihat piring di tangan Luhan. Luhan memberikannya pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya. "Pecahkan."

Prang! Baekhyun menuruti Luhan, ia memecahkan piring itu. Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu minta maaflah pada piring itu."

"Maaf..."

"Apakah piring itu kembali seperti semula?"

"Tidak..." Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Aku... punya penjelasan untuk semuanya, Luhan..."

"Aku sudah tahu. Kyungsoo memberitahuku."

Luhan berlutut dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun, tangannya menggapai wajah Baekhyun dan menariknya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Hati mereka sama sama merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, lebih dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh orang lain. Luhan merasakan air mata Baekhyun mengalir dalam ciuman mereka. Baekhyun tidak peduli Luhan buta sekalipun, ia mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintainya.

Luhan melepas pertautan bibir mereka, "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun... aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku, Luhan. Betapa aku ingin membalas pernyataanmu waktu itu... betapa aku ingin membalas semua pujianmu, betapa aku ingin berteriak jika aku mencintaimu... menangis hingga tidak ada air mata yang tersisa..." Baekhyun menumpahkan semua perasaannya kepada Luhan. "Aku minta maaf... Luhan..."

"Baekhyun-ah... kupikir Luhan-hyung lebih pantas memakai cincin ini." Chanyeol berjongkok lalu mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan memberikan cincin pertunangannya. Baekhyun mendongak kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak tega memisahkan Baekhyun dengan Luhan, sesakit apapun hatinya. Seingin apa Chanyeol menjerit bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tetap saja tidak bisa.

Baekhyun lalu menatap Luhan, "Luhan... maukah kau mengulang dari awal lagi? Dan akan kupastikan piring itu..."

"...akan kuberi perekat dan tak akan kubiarkan retak sedikitpun..."

Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Direngkuhnya Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun lalu memasangkan cincin pertunangannya di jari manis Luhan.

_**All day in my head,  
Only one person lingers.  
You came to me step by step,  
And embraced my heart with your warm touch.**_

**-FIN-**

SEPERTI BIASA, GAJEEEEEEE TTATT

Rock bikin ff ini gara gara dulu denger lagunya Noel - 사랑이 아프다 yang jadi ost nya Gu Family book. Eh baru bisa kelanjut sekarang wkwks:3 ini gaje poooll, puol pokoknya. Dan terimakasih sama reviewers yang udah review di Miracles in December, ya! :3 


End file.
